


Game of Thrones; The first men in the Mountain

by SrtArminA



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtArminA/pseuds/SrtArminA
Summary: Em Westeros, agora com o Norte independente, os Seis Reinos seguiram em paz durante 10 anos. No Vale e nas Terras Fluviais, a situação não podia estar melhor para a nobreza e para os menos favorecidos com uma lady que conseguia encantar ambos os grupos; então decide declarar independência dos outros reinos. A coroa não poderia perder a principal fonte de dinheiro do reino então novamente surge uma disputa de poder e influência política, iniciando uma nova guerra dos tronos. Enquanto isso, no extremo Norte, uma criatura lendária que estava sendo perseguida surge pedindo ajuda da Patrulha da Noite.





	1. I; Riverlands.

**Author's Note:**

> {https://bit.ly/2Yu3BbG} OCs!

_ **I; Isle of Faces. 308.** _

Não fora uma das melhores escolhas mas Ellyn insistiu para que o casamento fosse na Ilha das Caras e após muito se discutir com os Homens Verdes, conseguiriam que apenas os próximos presenciassem o casamento. Se localizava nas Terras Fluviais e era conhecido por ser o único lugar no sul de Westeros a ter represeiros; como Sansa era uma nortenha que rezava para os Deuses Antigos, sua parente próxima não pensou duas vezes antes de mexer os pauzinhos para que ela pudesse ter o melhor casamento de todos (enquanto os outros ainda aproveitavam a Fé dos Sete).   
Já haviam se passado quase oito anos desde que Sansa havia se casado com Tyrion forçadamente em Kings Landing. Ainda era muito jovem mas mesmo depois do assassinato de Joffrey, o casamento não havia sido anulado e querendo ou não eles estavam casados perante a Fé dos Sete. Acabaram se encontrando no Norte novamente quando ele era mão da Daenerys, seus olhos se conectaram e sabiam que se sobrevivessem na cripta e tivessem outra chance no relacionamento, daria certo. Faltavam poucas horas para o casamento duplo que contaria também com a participação de Robin Arryn e Ellyn Tully. Por mais que parecesse estranho a tia estar casando com o sobrinho, eles tinham aproximadamente a mesma idade e eram a coisa mais fofa que já haviam visto em tempos, praticamente inofensivos. Ninguém achou loucura quando Joanna e Tywin resolveram se casar, eles eram primos. Ninguém achou loucura também Jon e Daenerys terem um relacionamento, sendo que ela era tia dele. Para Tyrion não era nada demais já que passou anos sabendo que seus irmãos estavam se relacionando, ou pelo menos se não sabia passou a suspeitar quando viu a cor dos cabelos de Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommen.

— Você tem certeza que não vai querer uma despedida de solteiro? Acho que ainda dá para arrumarmos uma puta por aqui — Era a voz de Bronn que ecoou entre eles, fazendo principalmente Podrick rir. 

— Eu estou bem. Além disso, duvido que conseguiria alguém numa ilha sagrada. — Tyrion começou a arrumar a blusa que colocaria por baixo do casaco vermelho.

— Você não conhece meus dotes — Bronn piscou, na verdade não seria uma surpresa se o mesmo aparecesse com qualquer mulher de qualquer casa que tivesse vindo ao casamento — Eu lembro da primeira vez que vocês casaram, lembra que eu disse que você queria fuder ela? Acho que você finalmente vai conseguir consumar esse casamento. 

— Pelo amor dos Deuses. Ela era uma criança perdida em Kings Landing! — Não era muito difícil de ver que o anão havia ficado envergonhado com aquelas palavras.

— Agora ela é a Rainha do Norte. Isso te faz rei? — Pela primeira vez a voz de Podrick pode ser ouvida, parecia distante mas ao mesmo tempo próxima.

— Não exatamente. — Ele fez novamente uma pausa — Conversamos sobre isso antes, os nortenhos nunca me apoiariam como Rei, vou continuar sendo Mão do Rei e Lorde de Casterly Rock. — Passou a mão em seu cabelo, quase que os despenteando enquanto refrescava suas memórias — Sempre imaginei que Jaime fosse largar a Guarda Real e virar lorde, claro que nosso pai não me queria como Protetor do Oeste. Se Jon Snow demorou tanto tempo para ser "legitimado", imagina um Duende.

— E como vão fazer com os filhos? Quer dizer, vocês dois têm títulos importantes e terras. Estou até hoje esperando minhas terras na Campina mas quem ficou com o Jardim de Cima foram os Hightower — Bronn disse em forma sugestiva, lembrando da promessa que o Lannister havia o feito ainda antes da morte de Cersei. Tyrion riu.

— Quando tivermos filhos, vão ter ambos os sobrenomes Stark e Lannister, os primogênitos vão herdar, respectivamente e independente do gênero. Acho que não é coisa para se pensar agora. 

— Claro que é coisa para se pensar agora, esse lance de herdeiros muitas vezes dá um problema enorme. Pense comigo, Jon Arryn tinha dificuldade em ter herdeiros e teve que se casar 3 vezes.

— Agora o filho dele vai casar no mesmo dia que eu. A vida é dessas.

Alguém bateu na porta, desfocando a conversa entre Tyrion, Bronn e Podrick, era Bran e Brienne que entraram no pequeno quarto. O barco já estava parado na costa da ilha mas apenas estavam esperando o horário certo para começar a cerimônia. 

— Jon não virá. — Bran disse com sua voz monótona, não expressou nenhuma emoção, quase como se não se importasse. 

— Precisamos de alguém para levar Sansa ao altar. — Tyrion quase se ofereceu mas se lembrou que seria o noivo dela e então um sorriso sem graça surgiu em seu rosto em reação à fala de Brienne. 

Todos se olharam e a decisão foi quase que automática quando todos voltaram seus olhares para Podrick. Havia sido o escudeiro de Tyrion durante bastante tempo e agora seria uma boa hora para retribuir o favor, levando a Rainha do Norte até o altar, ou melhor, ao represeiro. 

— Obrigada — A voz de Lannister foi a última coisa a ser ouvida antes de todos se retirarem, Pod apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Aproveitou que eles haviam saído e colocou seu casaco vermelho e o fechou, olhando em um pequeno espelho para ver se estava ficando bom.

Já estavam todos sentados em suas cadeiras cochichando sobre o que havia acontecido nesses últimos três anos desde a batalha em Winterfell. Muitos não haviam se encontrado depois do grande conselho e então trocavam histórias animadas sobre como haviam passado os últimos tempos. Um bom exemplo era Sam que conversava animadamente com Arya; enquanto o Pequeno Sam já tinha 8 anos, o Bebê Jon estava com 2 e Gilly estava esperando mais um. Aparentemente, mesmo como maestre no pequeno conselho, isso não o impediu de continuar tendo relações com sua amada e podendo chamá-los de seus já que Bran permitiu a legitimidade deles.   
Quando a música começou, todos se calaram e levantaram de suas cadeiras. Tyrion já estava lá na frente. Suas roupas tinham tons de beje, vermelho e dourado. A maior parte em si era vermelho mas haviam desenhos demais que não poderiam ser vistos apenas como "detalhes". Começando pelo ombro que ostentava um desenho de leão dourado com a língua de fora; haviam pedras pequenas que compunham o desenho ressaltado e por ter sido feito à mão, até mesmo os dentes do leão eram perceptíveis. Os botões eram dourados e os desenhos no seu peito lembravam os desenhos do vestido de Sansa em seu primeiro casamento. Não há muito mais o que falar sobre sua roupa então falando sobre sua barba, estava por fazer e seu cabelo havia sido cortado um pouco para a ocasião. Mesmo tendo algumas inseguranças quanto a suas cicatrizes no rosto, todas elas desapareciam ao saber que Sansa estava casando consigo por escolha própria e amor real. O próximo a chegar em frente ao represeiro fora Robin. Por mais que vá negar até a morte, fora ele mesmo quem escolheu a roupa que usaria no dia de seu casamento e detalhou exatamente como queria. Sua blusa por baixo era azul e tinha o desenho de pássaros muito parecidos com o brasão da sua casa e o colete por cima era um tom mais apagado de dourado com alguns detalhes da mesma cor. Nos ombros havia o bordado de uma ave e uma lua assim como havia na roupa de sua mãe antes da mesma falecer, talvez prestando homenagem a ela. Além do cinto, também ostentava um anel que fora de Jon Arryn antes do mesmo morrer. Estava muito seguro de si e com um sorriso no rosto; muitos realmente diriam que ele estava gostoso e não se parecia nada com o garoto de anos atrás que ainda mamava na mãe.  
Era um casamento duplo e para o azar de Sansa, ela não teria com quem entrar uma vez que Jon não iria e Ellyn estaria entrando com Edmure, seu irmão mais velho. Ninguém havia a avisado que iria entrar com Podrick então quando ele se aproximou, pegou ela de surpresa. 

— Me acompanha? — Ele disse, dando o braço para ela segurar. Mil pensamentos rodavam dentro de sua mente sobre seus casamentos anteriores. 

Da primeira vez, teve de entrar com Joffrey no Septo de Baelor. A cada passo que dava, pensava na ordem que o loiro havia dado para matarem seu pai e a cada respiração jurava a si mesma que algum dia iria se vingar. No fundo, ainda morria de medo por ter que se casar com Tyrion e consumar o casamento, afinal, era apenas uma criança na época porém ele lembre foi o melhor dos Lannister e não a forçou a fazer nada. Da segunda vez, teve de entrar com Theon mesmo que não suportasse tocar nele, acreditava que havia traído a família e matado seus irmãos, além disso, Ramsay a estuprou no final da noite. Sansa havia passado por muita coisa nos últimos tempos e todos que ela podia pensar que a levariam ao altar estavam indisponíveis ou mortos; se Jon não estivesse para lá da muralha, se Edmure não fosse levar Ellyn, se Robb, Ned, Theon ou Sandor estivessem vivos...   
Mas não estavam e seria Podrick, antigo escudeiro de Tyrion e Brienne, que a conduziria até seu casamento oficial. 

— Obrigada — Ela disse antes de segurar em seu braço e começar a andar até a árvore coração. 

Sansa usava seus cabelos ruivos numa tranca embutida com seu final amarrado por um laço cinza, mas não deixou sua coroa de lado. Os dois lobos se encontravam na frente, fazendo uma grande homenagem a toda sua casa, e o prata mostrava a importância dela ser a Rainha do Norte. Seu vestido tinha tons lilás e por mais de ser de manga comprida, suas costas ficavam de fora e mostravam o quanto sua pele era branca; de certa forma, era esvoaçado em baixo e as mangas se abriam quando chegavam no cotovelo. Ela estava ainda mais linda do que das últimas duas vezes. Todos os olhares estavam nela. Quando trocou olhares com Tyrion ao estarem de frente um para o outro, sentiu algo que não sentia a muito tempo, ela sabia que amava ele.

Em apenas alguns momentos surgiu outra mulher caminhando até a árvore coração. Era Ellyn Tully. Quem a levava era Edmure, seu irmão mais velho e o único entre os sobreviventes da família Tully — principalmente porque depois daquela cerimônia ela seria uma Arryn e na verdade era o que ele mais queria. Durante o grande conselho os dois tiveram uma grande discussão sobre quem seria o lorde de Correrrio — e acabaria mandando em toda as Terras Fluviais —, ela certamente ganhou porém como iria se casar em alguns anos, o título passaria para ele. Muitos vassalos das casas principais estavam lá e ela conseguia identificar alguns como Bryden Blackwood, Jason Mallister, Jasper Redfort e Howland Reed. É claro que existiam outras mas ela não conseguiu reconhecer todos.   
O cabelo ruivo de Ellyn era preso numa trança holandesa que fora feita por ela mesma; no fundo, estava extremamente orgulhosa de si mesma por ter conseguido fazer esse penteado, havia ficado treinando em si a quase uma semana. Entre suas joias estava um anel de prata com o emblema de um morcego simbolizando a casa Whent que sua mãe havia usado no casamento com seu pai. Usava um vestido cinza claro com alguns desenhos de penas cinzas com detalhes dourados por todo ele, também usava um tipo de xaile azul claro trançado na parte dos ombros. Seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca de tanto nervosismo mas conseguiu chegar ao represeiro sem tremer. 

O Septão olhou os dois casais a sua frente e iniciou a cerimônia. Decidiram fazer um casamento em ambas as religiões, enquanto o Septão realizava a cerimônia diante a Fé dos Sete, apenas o fato de estarem diante de uma árvore coração já significava a realização da cerimônia diante os Deuses Antigos. 

— Já pode colocar o manto na noiva e tê-la sobre sua proteção.

Sansa se abaixou como em sua primeira cerimônia para Tyrion colocar o manto de sua família nela; por um acaso, era um novo manto com ambos os emblemas da casa Stark quanto da casa Lannister. Ao seu lado Robin colocava o manto da família Arryn nos ombros de Ellyn.

— Meus senhores, minhas senhoras, estamos aqui diante dos olhos dos deuses e dos homens para testemunhar a união de homem e esposa. Uma carne, um coração, uma alma, agora e sempre.

Nesse momento ambos os casais dedam suas mãos juntas para serem amarradas com uma fita, dessa faz cada um de uma vez. Significava união. Depois dos dois casais estarem unidos, o Septão pode continuar.

— Declaro que Sansa da casa Stark e Tyrion da casa Lannister são um coração, uma carne, uma alma. Também declaro que Ellyn da casa Tully e Robin da casa Arryn são um coração, uma carne, uma alma. Maldito seja quem se interpuser entre eles. Sob o olhar dos Sete e dos Deuses Antigos, tenho a honra de unir essas duas almas, tornando-as uma para a eternidade.

O Septão desfez os nós, significando que estavam juntos para a eternidade. Sansa já havia passado por aquilo e estava tranquila demais, além de seu coração estar espumando de amor por Tyrion, era uma das poucas uniões entre casas que existia um relacionamento de verdade por trás e não apenas necessidade de poder; por outro lado, Ellyn estava quase surtando por casar com o filho de sua irmã mais velha, não por serem parentes mas sim por estar se casando, o que teria que esperar daquele momento para frente? 

— Olhem um para o outro é digam as palavras.

— Pai, Ferreiro, Guerreiro, Mãe, Donzela, Velha, Estranho — Disseram os quatro em sintonia, cada um olhando para seu companheiro. 

Ainda olhando um para o outro, recitaram os votos principais da cerimônia. Enquanto os homens diziam "Eu sou dela e ela é minha", as mulheres diziam "Eu sou dele e ele é meu". Depois se ajoelham diante a árvore coração para que os Deuses Antigos possam testemunhar sua união.

— Com este beijo, promete o seu amor.

Após as palavras do Septão, eles se beijam e o público aplaude. A cerimônia está terminada e agora faltava apenas a noite de núpcias.


	2. II; Crownlands

_ **II; King's Landing. 315.** _

As viagens de carruagem eram sempre um desafio para Edmure pois balançavam demais e o faziam passar tão mal que chegava a ter vômitos e a desidratar. Preferia ter conseguido resolver o problema sem ter que ir para Kings Landing falar com o Rei Bran, que acabava por ser seu sobrinho, mas sabia que seria repreendido por sua irmã novamente. Durante o Grande Conselho eles decidiram que Ellyn seria a lady de Riverrun enquanto não estivesse casada e posteriormente esse título passaria para Edmure — isso tudo apenas porque ele entregou o Peixe Negro para a morte enquanto estava tentando defender a esposa que havia visto apenas uma vez — mas não foi exatamente o que aconteceu já que a cerimônia havia acontecido a 7 anos. Uma vez Roslin o incentivou a se rebelar contra a irmã e tentar reconquistar o castelo e o título com os poucos soldados que ainda o seguiam mas foi brutalmente derrotado e sua irmã apenas não o matou por família vir em primeiro lugar no lema de sua casa. Às vezes Edmure se questiona como ela consegue ser uma estrategista tão boa sem ter estado em nenhuma guerra, mas os fatos são que ela cresceu com Bryden e aprende rápido então acabou sendo ótima em coisas que todos ficariam surpresos. O Tully mais velho carregava um balde junto ao corpo cheio quase até a metade apenas de vômito quando chegaram a Kings Landing. Deixou sua mulher e seu filho de 14 anos na pequena casa que tinham perto de Harrenhal e partiu sozinho a capital dos seis reinos para ser bem recebido por Bran. Teve que descansar um pouco antes de poder falar formalmente com o rei e se hidratar bem ou acabaria caindo no meio da reunião.  
Já era outro dia quando conseguiram reunir o pequeno conselho para conversar. Tyrion, que estava servindo de Mão do Rei desde sua coroação, sentava numa das pontas da grande mesa; já tinha alguns cabelos brancos misturados ao loiro dos cachos e da barba, algumas rugas já eram mais evidentes e sua cicatriz passava despercebida. Ao seu lado estava Davos Seaworth, o Mestre dos Navios; não havia se casado novamente e nunca voltou a ter filhos mas não havia um dia em que não pensasse em Shireen, estava vivendo entre Kings Landing e Storm’s End para ensinar Gendry como ser um bom Lorde. Ao lado dele estava Samwell Tarly, Grande Meistre, agora também tinha cabelos mais esbranquiçados por ter que cuidar de seus três filhos e também do reino com seu conhecimento. Do outro lado da mesa estava Sor Bronn Of The Blackwater, Mestre da Moeda, havia ganhado um pequeno castelo ainda nas Terras da Coroa e se casado recentemente mas ainda não tinha nenhum filho, nunca iriam imaginar que ele realmente se apaixonaria por alguém que ele não quer apenas transar. Sor Brienne de Tarth estava logo em seguida, Senhora Comandante da Guarda Real, era a que menos havia mudado entre todos eles mas pensava todos os dias no seu amado que havia falecido a 10 anos. Por último porém não menos importante, Sor Alistair Dayne, Mestre de Guerra; ele herdou o título de Espada da Manhã e empunhava a Alvorada, assim como seu tio Sor Arthur Dayne, não sabia-se muito sobre ele e muito menos sobre seus pensamentos. Edmure se juntou a eles no mesmo momento que Bran adentrou a sala sendo empurrado por um escudeiro qualquer. Se sentaram à mesa onde ficou um completo silêncio até que alguém resolveu se pronunciar.

— Qual o problema? — Perguntou Tyrion, do outro lado da mesa.

— Ellyn ainda não devolveu as Terras Fluviais, mesmo depois de se casar com Robin Arryn. Tentei me rebelar contra ela e reconquistar Riverrun mas perdi meus soldados para as boas estratégias dela. — Palavras de Edmure, falava calmo mas com os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

— Não foi você que deu Riverrun pros Frey enquanto os Tully haviam reconquistado o castelo? — Bronn falou sem gaguejar, não como uma ameaça pois estava apenas pensando consigo mesmo mas atraiu os olhares de todos da mesa.

— Pelo que alguns meistres me contaram em cartas, a situação melhorou muito no Vale e nas Terras Fluviais. A Senhora Arryn conseguiu implementar um sistema nobre de desenvolvimento econômico. Saúde, educação e comércio se destacam agora, ela está dando uma qualidade de vida básica para todos, até mesmo os não favorecidos. — Eram as palavras de Sam. Quando sugeriu uma democracia todos riram dele e agora não era uma situação diferente.

— Não é algo tão importante. — Edmure disse e a maioria concordou, com exceção de Tyrion que a algum tempo havia prometido a si mesmo que não deixaria os pobres passarem fome mas sem o desenvolvimento de todas as partes era quase que impossível. Os nobres normalmente não ligavam ao menos se fossem ser beneficiados. — Mas ela mora no Ninho da Águia enquanto eu moro numa casa perto de Harrenhal, veem o problema? 

— Acho que o senhor está sendo um tanto ganancioso. — Brienne se posicionou. Estavam todos em paz e a situação estava boa, por que tentar mudar isso? 

— Temos que interromper o que ela está fazendo. Outros irão perceber essa “qualidade de vida básica” e se rebelarão contra as casas proeminentes. — Bran disse sem demonstrar emoção, os três podiam ser parentes mas ele pensava como o rei que via tudo. 

Não muito depois da reunião fora enviado um corvo até o Ninho da Águia, mesmo o castelo sendo de Robin todos sabiam que quem realmente mandava ali era Ellyn — tanto que boatos diziam que ela havia mandado construir um trono para ela. Na carta dizia especificamente o modo em que deveria entregar as Terras Fluviais para Edmure e principalmente conter o desenvolvimento de seu reino para que não ficasse tão à frente dos demais. Outra carta retornou para a Fortaleza Vermelha dois dias depois, com a resposta dela. Dessa vez demorou um tempo a mais para todos conseguirem se reunir no pequeno conselho e Davos até teve que cancelar sua viagem para Storm's End, não pensaram que seria algo de extrema importância ou impacto já que fazia tempo que a situação era pacata em todos os Seis Reinos. Todos ficaram abismados com o que receberam. 

— Como assim ela está declarando a independência das Terras Fluviais e do Vale? — Tyrion bradou quase que sem entender como a garota havia feito isso. Quem escreveria isso ao rei depois de 10 anos de paz? Além disso, precisaria ser muito corajosa para ir contra sendo que tinham muitos aliados.

— Aparentemente ela uniu ambos os reinos em um só e está se auto intitulando rainha. Não quer mais fazer parte dos Seis Reinos. — Davos disse como se não fosse mais do que óbvio, estava internamente dividido entre as opiniões mas exteriormente apoiaria totalmente o Rei Bran.

— Deveríamos tomar ambos os territórios dela. Daríamos as Terras Fluviais para Edmure e o Vale para Harrold Hardyng. — Bronn disse e alguns até mesmo olharam surpreso por ele saber sobre Harrold, já que nunca havia estudado sobre. — Eu morei lá por algum tempo, as pessoas costumavam chamá-lo de “o herdeiro”. 

— Mas a família Arryn já dominam o Vale a tempo demais. — Brienne comentou.

— Transformaremos Harrold Hardyng em Harrold Arryn. Simples. — Edmure resolveu se envolver também mas apenas com esse comentário já havia levado um olhar de reprovação de quase todos os membros do pequeno conselho, então preferiu ficar quieto no seu canto o resto da conversa.

— Além disso, como entraríamos nos castelos? São praticamente impenetráveis! Eles não precisam nem de 10 homens pra acabar com o exército real que tentar invadir. — Alistair falava apenas o necessário como Mestre de Guerra afinal não era muito bom com as palavras e preferia usar a espada apenas quando necessário. — Os únicos que conseguiram invadir foram os Targaryen durante a Conquista. Eles tinham dragões. Não temos dragões. — Eles se olharam lembrando de Daenerys e que ainda havia um dragão solto pelo mundo mas estava ilocalizável.

— Vamos mandar outra carta dizendo que não reconhecemos e se ela vier a Kings Landing podemos oferecer um acordo. — Sam disse e Bran afirmou com a cabeça. — Não podemos garantir que Harrold permanecerá leal e talvez se conseguimos conversar com Robin, ele assuma o controle. Precisamos do dinheiro que a região está gerando ou podemos nos afundar em uma onda de dívidas.

Assim que o escudeiro qualquer retirou Bran do local, foi apenas uma questão de tempo até que as pessoas acabassem saindo da sala também. Queriam que esse assunto acabasse logo para que pudesse prosseguir com seus assuntos fúteis e de menor importância já que não havia ninguém fazendo confusão esses tempos. Antes que pudesse se retirar, Sam teve de escrever a carta para a Senhora Arryn e mandar por meio de um corvo.   
Quando chegou em casa depois de um dia cansativo fora acolhido com sua filha de 4 anos correndo até seu encontro. No geral, havia tido quatro filhos com Gilly durante todos esses anos. O mais velho chamava-se Sam mas era normalmente conhecido com Pequeno Sam por já existir um Samwell Tarly; atualmente estava com 15 anos e por ter crescido com seu pai adotivo, às vezes chegava até mesmo a se esquecer que seu pai biológico era também seu avô. O primogênito de Sam, biologicamente falando, denominava-se Pequeno Jon por ser uma homenagem ao bom homem Jon Snow das casas Stark e Targaryen; este por si só já tinha 9 anos. Durante o casamento de Tyrion com Sansa e Robin com Ellyn, estava esperando outro filho que quando nasceu chamou-se Jeor em homenagem ao Mormont que serviu juntamente a ele na Patrulha da Noite; agora tinha 6 anos. Por último porém não menos importante havia a pequena Kella, um nome escolhido por Gilly; agora tinha 4 anos e ambos os pais haviam decidido que seria o último filho. Chegou a tempo apenas de colocar as crianças na cama já que estavam todos jantados e prontos para se deitar. Sam se limpou e se deitou junto à esposa na cama. 

— Pequeno Sam está começando a se comportar como um adolescente arrogante e Jeor não parou de falar sobre como quer ser como você quando crescer. Quer virar um meistre. — Gilly informou sobre os filhos, todas as noites ela fazia isso. 

— Estive pensando em mandar o Pequeno Jon para ser ser criado em Dorne com os Martell ou na Campina com os Hightower. É algo muito comum aqui no Sul... — Ele fala se referindo ao sul da muralha uma vez que Ned e Robert foram criados no Ninho da Águia, talvez isso fizesse bem ao filho. — Quando Jeor ficar maior podemos manda-lo a Cidadela. 

— Ainda falta bastante tempo, não temos que nos preocupar com isso agora mas eu tenho certeza que vou sentir muita saudade deles. — Se apoiou no peito do marido, estava com um pouco de sono mas aproveitava esses momentos para poder conversar com ele pois agora quase não tinham tempo juntos.

— Eu sei que vai, mas eu vou estar aqui. — E depositou um beijo na testa da amada.

— Kella também sente saudade em brincar com Ned mas quem fica com os filhos a maioria das vezes é Sansa, não Tyrion. — Eles não estavam separados mas moravam praticamente em extremos, por ele ser Mão do Rei e ela Rainha do Norte quase não conseguiam se ver e quando isso acontecia sempre produziam um herdeiro. 

Enquanto Ellyn e Robin não tinham sinal de herdeiro previsto, Tyrion e Sansa conseguiram ter três filhos nesses sete anos e todos tinham estatura normal, pelo visto o nanismo do pai não era hereditário. A primogênita fora Taliya Stark que agora já tinha 6 anos assim como Jeor; era uma criança linda, educada e tinha um vocabulário incrível tão diplomático quanto sua mãe, todos ficavam encantados com sua beleza. O segundo filho fora Ned Lannister que tinha a mesma idade de Kella, ou seja, 4 anos; esse já era um pestinha de primeira que vivia infernizando todos de Winterfell mas não perdia sua graça, era uma criança meio estranha mas que com certeza num futuro ficaria mais bonita. A mais nova — por hora — chamava Marjorie Lannister-Stark e tinha 1 ano; não há muito o que falar já que é apenas um bebê ainda. Os pais decidiram que os primogênitos herdariam o Norte e Casterly Rock, respectivamente, mas caso algo acontecesse com eles os mais novos poderiam substituí-los.

— Edmure Tully também tem um filho com a idade do Pequeno Sam mas não veio para Kings Landing. Talvez se eles conseguirem reconquistar as Terras Fluviais, eles possam fazer amizade alguma hora. — Aos poucos Gilly começou a ligar os pontinhos, não era tão rápida de raciocínio com tantos nomes e sobrenomes em Westeros.

— Mas a Lady das Terras Fluviais não é a Ellyn? Fomos no casamento dela e do Robin, lembra? — Fez uma observação.

— Uma das condições era que quando ela se casasse, passaria a ser Lady do Vale e quem seria Lorde das Terras Fluviais seria o Edmure, mas ela se recusa a devolver. — Era algo muito complicado para explicar em detalhes então resolveu apenas abreviar o suficiente para ela entender.

— Ela me parece ser uma boa Lady, nunca ouvi nenhuma reclamação sobre ela... — Não era de desconhecimento dele que Gilly sabia um pouquinho sobre tudo no reino, inclusive sobre os lordes que eram ruins. Na maior parte do tempo conseguia pegar alguns dos pergaminhos de Sam para ler enquanto ele estava fora, era uma maneira de aprender mais sobre as casas nobres e educar seus filhos também com esse conhecimento.

— Na verdade sim, ela é uma boa Lady. Mas você sabe como é, o Bran consegue ver o futuro e se ele fala que ela não deveria ser Rainha, então eu concordo com ele. — Disse isso mas no fundo sabia que também era por quase sempre ser ridicularizado quando falavam de questões sociais e Sam era imparcial entre nobreza e povo. Por mais que realmente acreditasse nisso, sentia que Bran estava meio estranho esses dias e não se tratava da suposta independência de Ellyn. Por trás daquela voz monótona que não transmitia emoção alguma, ele também sabia que havia algo de errado.

— Rainha? — Sua voz era de surpresa.

— Ela quer se declarar independente dos Seis Reinos. — As palavras tinham um tom monótono como se não fosse nada demais.

— Ela é realmente um mulherão. Eu espero que ela consiga, mas não fala isso pra ninguém. — Sam sabia que ela não queria nenhuma guerra mas sempre iria apoiar mulheres independentes como um reflexo de si mesma.

— Agora eu tenho que ir dormir, provavelmente vamos continuar discutindo esse caso amanhã então eu preciso estar descansado para não falar bobagens.

— Boa noite — Ela disse, quando ele se virou ao lado contrário, o abraçou fortemente. De fato ela era a conchinha maior. 


	3. III; Vale

** _III; The Eyrie. 315._ **

Havia uma silhueta na varanda do quarto. Os cabelos ruivos voavam conforme o vento soprava, mas ela não se importava com o quão desarrumado eles ficariam, apenas aproveitava a brisa. Respirava fundo de tempos em tempos enquanto fitava cada parte do Vale que seus olhos conseguiam enxergar, principalmente pelo castelo ser alto demais. O inverno estava muito longe agora então Ellyn usava roupas mais curtas e aproveitava que todos faziam o mesmo para não parecer estranha.

— Volta pra cama — Era a voz sonolenta de seu marido.

— Você tá a quanto tempo me observando? — Só deus sabia quanto tempo ele já estava acordado apenas admirando sua beleza, na verdade, não era algo muito difícil de acontecer. Sempre que ele acordava antes, ficava apenas encarando a esposa pensando o quão sortudo era de te-lá ao seu lado.

— Tempo o suficiente pra saber que você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi e que vai ser a melhor rainha que o Vale e as Terras Fluviais vão ver. — Para Ellyn, seu marido estava apenas com muito sono e falando coisas que não faziam sentido mas Robin realmente tinha fé naquelas palavras. — Eu morreria pelo reino se soubesse que você estaria tomando conta daqui. — Por mais que sentisse o mesmo, ainda havia uma pontada em seu coração que a fazia sentir incompleta por não fazê-lo feliz o suficiente.

— Eu sei que já tentamos ter filhos outras vezes e não conseguimos. — Sua voz estava frágil como se fosse quebrar, talvez estivesse nervosa demais com a decepção do outro. — Eu me sinto péssima por não conseguir te dar filhos...

Robin se levantou da cama totalmente desarrumada e se aproximou da esposa que estava na varanda do quarto. A abraçou por trás, permitindo que ela descansasse a cabeça em seu peito e entrelaçassem seus dedos. O vento fazia o cabelo de ambos ficar esvoaçado mas eles adoravam a brisa gelada que tocava suas peles, dando arrepios, era uma boa sensação. Já haviam tido essa conversa diversas vezes e já haviam tentado ter filhos mais vezes ainda, muitos nasciam mortos e às vezes nem mesmo nasciam, ocorrendo abortos espontâneos ainda nos primeiros meses da gravidez.

— Isso não é verdade! O problema pode ser eu, não sabemos... Temos todo tempo do mundo pra tentar de novo e de novo até produzirmos um reizinho saudável. — Deu um sorrisinho insinuando que teriam muitas relações sexuais ainda, até conseguirem ter um herdeiro saudável.

— Não quero te dar esperanças de novo mas eu to grávida... — Ellyn disse mas antes que conseguisse completar, foi girada pelo marido fazendo eles manterem contato visual. 

Eles ficaram se encarando e sorrindo por alguns segundos mas aquilo pareceu uma eternidade. Os olhos de ambos brilhavam e não podiam estar mais contentes do que naquele momento, afinal, estavam reinando juntos e a espera de um herdeiro que amariam com todo o coração. Robin segurou na cintura da outra e começou a acariciar lentamente como uma forma de demonstrar carinho. De fato eles se amavam e não havia pessoa no reino que iria discordar disso. “Meu deus como eu amo você” era o que falaria se não tivesse sido interrompido por alguém batendo na porta.

— Pode entrar — Ellyn disse, se afastando rapidamente de seus pensamentos e se afastando alguns sentimentos do amado. Tinha consciência de que mesmo o relacionamento deles sendo público, ainda gostava de deixar as melhores partes privadas.

Um homem de cabelos brancos adentrou o quarto. A primeira coisa que perceberam era que o mesmo carregava um papel nas mãos, parecia algo importante. Caminhou rapidamente até se encontrar a poucos centímetros de distância dos reis do Vale — o que seriam agora caso conseguissem independência — e fez uma singela referência.

— É da casa Stark de Kings Landing. — Maester Colemon disse entregando o pape enrolado para Robin, que sem muita enrolação passou a sua esposa pois sabia que ela mexeria com as coisas burocráticas e ligava para aquilo bem mais do que ele. 

O selo tinha um desenho de um corvo com três olhos, a tensão aumentou no quarto, então Ellyn finalmente o rompeu. Seus olhos passavam por cada palavra daquela carta quase como uma das facas mais cortantes que existiam. Os dois homens a olhavam esperando que fizesse algum movimento ou falasse alguma coisa mas tudo estava tão quieto que apenas os pássaros do lado de fora eram ouvidos.

— Eles não aceitaram — Ela disse com uma voz baixa quase que desapontada, ainda fitando as palavras.

— O que fazemos agora? — Por mais que estivesse feliz sobre a gravidez, sabia o quanto ela queria que seus reinos fossem independe e o quanto trabalhou duro para aquilo.

— Nada — Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os dois homens e ela sabia que se não tivessem deixado ela fazer seus reinos independente por bem, iria apelar para qualquer tipo de guerra até deixar seu povo livre. — Disseram para você comparecer à Kings Landing, mas você não vai. — Se referiu a Robin. — Há duas opções por eles pediram por você. Eles podem achar que você vai ceder ou duvidar da minha governança por ser mulher. Em ambos os casos eles estão nos insultando.

— Então escreveremos uma carta a eles? — O Maester perguntou, se antecipando.

— Também não. Somos reinos independentes e não temos obrigação de responder outros reinos. — Não era algo comum de acontecer então a reação de ambos foi um tipo de surpresa, se não conhecessem ela com certeza diriam que ela estava pirando.

— Vamos simplesmente receber e não responder? — Robin sabia que aquilo não era uma das coisas mais diplomáticas a se fazer mas também sabia que Ellyn já tinha tudo planejado.

— Sim. Eles entenderão a mensagem. 

Teria de dar um discurso logo então precisaria estar arrumada. O primeiro a se vestir fora Robin que agora usava armaduras e roupas de batalha, às vezes algumas peles juntas ao conjunto mas apenas porque gostava; Yohn Royce nunca pensou que o menino inabilidoso que não conseguia nem ao menos segurar uma espada algum dia viraria um incrível guerreiro. Quando ele saiu do quarto, algumas damas de companhia entraram para ajudar Ellyn a se vestir. A parte de cima tinha aparência de escamas assim como a armadura do exército Tully (porém, este era branco) enquanto sua barriga estava de fora e apenas unia a saia com um tecido azul trançado. Também tinha uma capa praticamente transparente se não fosse pelo desenho de alguns pássaros que simbolizavam a casa Arryn que agora fazia parte. Ellyn desceu lentamente até a sala do trono e quando passou pela enorme porta, todos se ajoelharam fazendo uma referência. Ela não ligava muito para isso mas mesmo que pedisse que não se ajoelhassem, o respeito e devoção que tinham por ela era quase que descomunal. Os lordes a adoravam e os cavalheiros a amavam ainda mais do que um dia amaram Jon Arryn; agradeciam por Robin ter se casado com ela. 

— Todos me apoiaram quando eu decidi que seríamos independentes, mas nunca disse que seria uma tarefa fácil. Precisamos conquistar nossa independência daquele monarca que nem ao menos preza pela vida do nosso povo. — Pode-se ouvir gritos vindos de trás. 

— A senhora nos tornou o reino com maior economia e salvos diversas pessoas da pobreza extrema e da fome. Você é a nossa rainha! — Disse um dos cavalheiros das Terras Fluviais, que nesse momento havia se unido ao Vale, formando apenas um reino. Muitos bateram palmas e ela teve que esperar eles se acalmarem antes de voltar a falar.

— Será uma longa jornada até que sejamos identificados como reinos independentes. Não iniciaremos nenhuma batalha por hora mas eles podem, a qualquer momento, tentar nos atacar. Preciso que estejam comigo e com o reino. — Ellyn falou mas não esperando que todos fossem se ajoelhar em sua frente. 

— Estamos com você até o final, minha rainha. — Era a voz de Yohn Royce, quando todos colocaram sua espada na frente como se fizessem um juramento. E de fato, eles nunca amaram Robin do jeito que eles amam Ellyn.

No outro dia já estava recebendo cartas de outros reinos pois a notícia sobre sua independência se espalhou rápido, mas a que mais a intrigou fora justamente a que vinha de Storm’s End requerendo uma visita as terras. O atual lorde era Gendry a quem haviam conhecido no Poço dos Dragões; um bastardo do Rei Robert mas criado em condições precárias na Baixada das Pulgas. 

“Lorde Gendry Baratheon, Primeiro de Seu Nome, solicita uma visita às suas terras para gratifica-lós sobre a independência do Vale e das Terras Fluviais.”

Era o que estava escrito na carta, junto com selos da casa Baratheon e como Ellyn precisaria de aliados caso fosse batalhar contra a coroa, decidiu aceitar.

  



	4. IV; Beyond The Wall

_ **IV; Beyond The Wall. 315.** _

A umidade do ar fazia mal à pele de Jon. Ele nunca pensou que acabaria se mudando para os Gargalos nas terras de Howland Reed; era acostumado com o ar congelante de Winterfell e a neve da Muralha mas não à lama do pântano. Ficava o dia inteiro trabalhando com o ferreiro da cidade, na maioria das vezes fazia flechas envenenadas mas vez ou outra conseguia a honra de fazer algumas espadas. O final do dia era sempre o mesmo: ia para sua simples casa, tinha uma simples refeição e esperava pelo outro dia sem nenhuma pretenção de mudar de vida — mas naquele dia foi diferente pois viu um vestido creme de seda esticado em cima de sua cama. 

— Me disseram que o noivo não deveria ver o vestido antes da cerimônia... — Uma voz falou atrás dele, quando se virou apenas conseguiu ver Ygritte ao lado da porta.

— E quem te disse isso? — Exibiu um singelo sorriso enquanto se aproximava dela, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. 

— Seu pai, Ned, me disse. — Ele sentiu uma pontada em sua barriga e podia jurar que cairia duro. — Era o vestido que Lyanna usaria no casamento com Robert... acho que ela vem na cerimônia. Faz tempo que você não vê sua mãe? 

— Eu nunca... — As palavras pareciam se atrapalhar na cabeça de Jon, quase que como se não conseguissem processar a situação. Algo nele estava estranhando tudo aquilo.

— Você não sabe de nada, Jon Snow. — Disse antes de pressionar seus lábios contra o dele.

Aquela com certeza era a vida perfeita que Jon sempre sonhou em ter; uma mãe, um pai, um irmão que por muito tempo foi seu melhor amigo e o amor da sua vida. Era uma pena que tudo fosse apenas um sonho. Fora acordado por um floco de neve que havia caído em sua testa, enquanto todos estavam o olhando.

— Você dormiu por 3 dias, ficamos com medo de ter morrido de frio! — Dalla, uma selvagem que andava com seu clã, falou.

— É o Jon, ele não pode morrer sem estragar o segredo desse cabelo! — Tormund respondeu, passando a mão e desarrumando todos os cachos do Snow, ganhando risos de todos. 

Naquele dia seus pensamentos estavam longe principalmente por causa do sonho que teve antes. Mesmo quando estava comendo o coelho que Dalla preparou, sentia seus olhos lacrimejarem. Era a primeira vez que havia sonhado com ela desde sua morte mas não havia passado um dia sem pensar o quanto a amava. Sejamos sinceros que Jon não amou Daenerys nem um terço do que amava Ygritte — mesmo depois de morta.

— Quando você estava com a mulher dos dragões, achei que você viraria rei de toda aquela terra, então pelos Deuses, não ouse morrer aqui! — Era novamente a voz de Tormund, se sentando ao lado de Jon e compartilhando o coelho que estava comendo. — Ela estaria orgulhosa de você...

— Você sabe que eu esfaqueei ela na barriga, não? — Jon fez uma cara de confuso.

— Não estou falando da mulher dragão. Estou falando de Ygritte. Eu sei que você amava ela, ela também te amava; mas você teve que escolher o dever ao invés dela. Graças aos Deuses, acho que isso fez você ficar vivo até agora, certo? — Um silêncio se instalou enquanto os dois se encaravam. 

— Vamos! Temos que sair daqui antes de amanhecer! — Era a voz de Val novamente, trazendo ambos de seus pensamentos. 

— Tem sorte de ter acordado hoje, ela queria te deixar “dormindo” enquanto vamos as Presas de Gelo. — Tormund riu e se levantou, estendendo a mão para Jon fazer o mesmo.

Já estava amanhecendo quando saíram do pequeno acampamento que haviam feito a quase uma semana; Fantasma acompanhava o grupo de selvagens atrás, caso algo ousasse tentar atacá-los. Andavam monotamente e sem fazer muito barulho já que a neve ainda estava bastante rasa, mesmo para um verão. Mas começaram a ouvir algumas vozes estranhas e não sabiam exatamente de onde estavam vindo; enquanto Dalla ouvia a voz de Mance Ryder, para Jon era a voz de Ygritte e para Tormund era a voz da mãe de suas filhas que havia falecido logo após dar à luz. O grupo inteiro parou de repente e Jon assumiu a liderança na frente de todos eles mas se surpreendeu ao ver aquilo em sua frente. Diversos cadáveres se decompondo lentamente no gelo, poderiam estar ali a três dias já mas nenhum sinal de combate... estavam apenas mortos. Poderiam ter morrido de frio mas era improvável; ainda dava para ver a comida em alguns cestos e o cantil ainda parecia estar cheio. Não tinha razão...

— Todos esperem aqui! — Jon gritou, descendendo do cavalo e acenando para Tormund fazer o mesmo. 

Sem duvidas ele era um líder. Podia não ser um Rei-pra-lá-da-muralha ou um Lorde Comandante, estava em um meio termo entre os dois mas ainda sim era um líder que prontamente conseguiu unir ambos os povos na luta de Winterfell a 10 anos. Não havia acontecido muita coisa de interessante nesse meio tempo; algumas pequenas rebeliões de tribos selvagens mas nada que não se resolvesse em alguns meses com um tratado de boa vizinhança. Mas o que eles estavam sentindo e presenciando era algo novo... talvez não exatamente “novo” já que podia estar vagando pro extremo Norte desde antes dos Filhos da Floresta. 

Tanto o ruivo quanto o bastardo andaram pelo acampamento com passos suaves observando cada detalhe pensando como todas aquelas pessoas poderiam estar mortas sem nenhum arranhão e com um inverno tão ameno. Uma brisa chegou aos ouvidos de Jon fazendo-o sentir um arrepio em sua coluna, conseguiu ouvir algo como uma voz chamando pro Ygritte.

— Você ouviu isso? — Perguntou a Tormund

— O que? — Ele respondeu, se aproximando do outro.

— Eu ouvi alguém falando o nome da Ygritte... — Os dois dicaram se olhando em silêncio enquanto pensavam nas palavras certas. — Deve ser por causa do sonho que tive. Posso estar ficando louco.

— Todos nós ficaremos loucos! — Tormund concluiu.

Adiantaram o passo até encontrarem um tipo de caverna subterrânea onde tiveram que abaixar para conseguirem passar entre as pedras. A terra de lá era tão úmida que chegava a desmanchar, dando a impressão que ambos estavam caindo aos poucos. Conseguiram perceber algumas marcas nas paredes e quando analisaram de perto conseguiram ver os desenhos feitos com alguma tinta vermelha. Aquilo era na verdade sangue mas com o tempo já havia perdido toda sua textura e odor, restando apenas marcas de uma história contata através da arte. Datava a era dos heróis ou até mesmo antes da chegada dos primeiros homens; talvez você pensasse que era a mesma história contada na caverna que Jon e Daenerys haviam visto em Dragon Stone mas não, essa era diferente e se reparassem bem sempre conseguiriam ver um ser com dentes afiados e olhos tão marcantes que poderiam devorar sua alma. É claro que eles não perceberam aquilo na hora mas quando um dos desenhos se mexeu, Tormund sentiu sua coluna congelar e tinha certeza que potencialmente estava ficando louco com tudo aquilo... aqueles olhos os seguindo. Ao andarem mais um pouco, ouviram leves respingos de água caírem para fora do pequeno poço que havia na caverna. 

— Eu preciso de ajuda! — Uma voz suave falou, ecoando entre as paredes da caverna.

Quando chegaram a fonte da voz, encontraram uma mulher, que não passava de seus 20 anos, dentro da água. Encararam um pouco o reflexo até perceberem que ela tinha uma cauda impressionante na parte de baixo do tronco ao invés de pernas. 

— Eles... Eles estão me caçando. — A mulher disse. Por alguns instantes pensaram que fossem Os Outros. — Eles também caçaram aqueles que vocês temeram por tanto tempo! Eles estavam apenas fugindo... 

Cada palavra que ela falava era algo estranho e indecifrável para os dois. Pode parecer que não mas ambos estavam enferrujados de ficarem tanto tempo sem nenhuma aventura ou exercício para a mente. 

  
  



	5. V; Stormlands

** _ V; Storm's End. 315. _ **

Era engraçado o tamanho infortúnio de Arya que conseguiu engravidar logo na primeira vez que teve suas relações sexuais. Ela não sabia que estava grávida quando entrou no barco e fora velejar para terras desconhecidas; ela tentou tomar um chá da lua mas o mesmo não adiantou e teve de voltar para seu continente, onde logo apareceu nas Terras da Tempestade dizendo que estava grávida de um bastardo de Gendry Baratheon. Ele sabia que de fato era dele já que faziam quase nove meses e também sabia o quão ruim era ser um bastardo, então decidiu que se casariam antes mesmo dela dar à luz. Fora um casamento simples com poucos convidados e dois dias depois nasceu um garotinho saudável chamado Steffon; tinha um enorme tufo de cabelo preto no topo da cabeça e seus olhos eram azuis cristal, por mais que não tivesse conseguido abri-los nos primeiros dias. Não demorou muito até que a Stark fosse nomeada Senhora Comandante da guarda das Terras da Tempestade, passando seu tempo lutando, mas também começou a ensinar isso ao seu filho.

— Foi a sua mãe que te ensinou a lutar? — Era claro que Steffon não havia conhecido sua avó materna mas às vezes passava em sua cabeça um pensamento de que se sua mãe estava lhe ensinando a lutar, provavelmente a mãe dela que havia lhe ensinado tal coisa também. 

— Sua avó não gostava muito dessas coisas, tanto que só cheguei a ganhar a minha primeira espada de Jon, quando estava indo para Kings Landing. — Não havia muito como ele saber de tudo que havia acontecido nesses anos, ainda mais que depois da morte de Daenerys nenhuma carta conseguiu chegar a Jon Snow que estava tão distante para lá da muralha, então fazia exatamente uma década desde que não se viam. — Pegue a espada, já passamos pelo básico! 

Ele pegou a espada que tinha quase seu peso mas ergueu o máximo que aguentava tentando não demonstrar muito esforço, queria mostrar para a mãe que já tinha qualificação para ser um escudeiro ou pelo menos um pagem. Quando não era ela que estava o treinando, provavelmente era seu pai ou algum outro guarda da região; para serem sinceros, queriam fazê-lo um guerreiro perfeito. E provavelmente estavam conseguindo. 

— Então quem te ensinou a lutar? — Ele persistiu, dando mais espaço a curiosidade do que a luta em si. Se isso se prolongasse, perderia o foco e poderia ser facilmente atacado no campo de batalha. 

— Ninguém. — Ela selou antes de empunhar sua espada enquanto sua outra mão estava nas costas, quase que fazendo a dança da água. 

Os dois continuariam assim o resto do dia ou pelo menos até algo acontecer e ela ter que ir representar a Guarda da Tempestade. As vezes Gendry conseguia vê-los de relance e toda vez que isso acontecia se perguntava como era possível de ser o homem mais feliz do mundo ali com sua esposa e seu filho. Ponta Tempestade havia virado um verdadeiro inferno mas últimas semanas desde a independência do Vale e das Terras Fluviais, era uma burocracia enorme para declarar lealdade ao rei Bran — mesmo que ele quisesse declarar-se leal a ambos, sabia que havia uma linha entre política e sua opinião. Mesmo com aquelas questões, se esforçou ao máximo para enviar aquela carta por debaixo dos panos. Ser lorde não era uma tarefa muito fácil para alguém que nasceu em situações precárias e nunca teve educação adequada com algum meistre; o que havia aprendido sua vida toda era como ser um bom ferreiro e também a se esconder da família real — quando os Lannister’s assumiram. No fundo, Gendry sabia que Ellyn estava fazendo o que era certo, dando uma qualidade de vida mínima a todos; essa era a diferença dos outros lordes pensavam apenas em dinheiro e poder.

Enviou uma carta a Sor Davos avisando-o para adiar sua próxima visita já que estaria passando algum tempo no Vale com Ellyn e Robin Arryn; seu navio sairia nas próximas horas já que preferiria não ir pela terra por ter que passar pelas Terras da Coroa. 

— Tem certeza que precisa ir, papai? — Steffon se aproximou do pai, tentando puxar um tecido de sua calça.

— Tenho. Mas volto logo. — Passou a mão nos cabelos pretos do pequeno, bagunçando-os.

— Eu quero ir com você! — Steffon sempre fazia birra em todas as viagens do pai desde quando era pequeno, dessa vez não fora diferente. Mesmo tendo nove anos, ainda tinha um desenvolvimento mais lento do que as crianças normais mas com sorte cresceria e se tornaria um ótimo guerreiro e lorde.

— Não pode. Sempre um Baratheon tem que ficar tomando conta de Ponta Tempestade. — Deu um sorriso amigável ao filho quando sua esposa entrou no cômodo. — E você é o melhor! 

Foi uma despedida tediosa e sinceramente Arya ficou com um pouco de medo das ações que se seguiriam nos próximos anos já que se Gendry decidisse apoiar Ellyn, iriam contra Bran que ocasionalmente era o irmão da Stark. Ela acompanhou o marido até o barco e esperou para que partisse, segurando a mão de seu filho; eles se perguntavam como aquele garotinho havia saído da mulher de um metro e meio, mas era apenas uma brincadeira entre as pessoas de Ponta Tempestade. 

Gendry estava acostumado com o mar principalmente depois de remar tanto tempo para fugir de Pedra do Dragão, então a viagem foi tranquila. Quando chegou ao litoral do Vale, teve de ser escoltado até o Ninho da Águia ou caso o contrário poderia ter sido atacado por alguma tribo da montanha que agora estavam mais diluídos pela região. Não conseguia parar de pensar que a nove anos era sua esposa que saia num navio para sua próxima aventura, agora era ele que nem ao menos imaginava o que viria pela frente. Tambem aproveitou o tempo da viagem para estudar com seu meistre sobre os feitos de Ellyn nos últimos tempos, como ela havia conseguido triplicar a economia do lugar implantando um sistema de agropecuária, produção têxtil e manufatura invejáveis, enquanto crescia aumentava o número de consumidores e consequentemente de produtores também dando emprego a muitas pessoas e fazendo-as saírem da pobreza extrema; a cultura e educação na região também era extraordinária já que reuniram-se pessoas em uma pequena sala enquanto um meistre os alfabetizava e os ensinava sobre história e geografia, claro que ainda era algo não formalizado já que não eram todos que tinham essa honra, mas era um processo; mas o que mais deixava Gendry satisfeito eram os direitos que ela havia dado, ele sabia que teria uma qualidade de vida mil vezes melhor se ela fosse rainha enquanto ele morava na baixada das pulgas. Mas ele sabia tão pouco sobre ela ainda... não sabia como ela era ou o quanto a amavam.


	6. Chapter 6

** _VI; The Eyrie. 315._ **

O ar do Vale era diferente. Muitos diriam ser a raridade do ar em meio as montanhas, na no fundo era pelo povo feliz por sua líder e satisfeitos com a melhor qualidade de vida que tiveram em anos. A única coisa que Gendry conseguia fazer era aproveitar cada detalhe daquele lugar; os rios eram largos e se moviam lentamente enquanto brilhavam como um reflexo para o sol. Antigamente essas estradas eram perigosas por causa dos Homens da Montanha, mas desde que Ellyn começou a inseri-los na sociedade atual — mesmo que ainda sofram algum preconceito por serem ‘selvagens’ — houveram menos rebeliões, com exceção de um dos grupos que se mantinha contra a rainha independe do que ela fizesse. 

A guarda Baratheon era pequena já que não pretendia causar grande alvoroço em sua chegada. Estavam dias adiantados perante ao prazo e logo chegaram ao Portão Sangrento, o primeiro passo para irem ao castelo de fato, eram dois longos parapeitos construídos diretamente na rocha das montanhas; a passagem, estreita onde se encontrava o portão, é protegida por idênticas torres de vigia, unidas por uma ponte coberta de pedra cinzenta que se arqueia sobre a estrada. Cavaleiro do Portão era o título dado ao comandante do Portão Sangrento, essa função atualmente pertencia a Sor Donnel que bradou:

— Quem quer passar o Portão Sangrento? — Como era de costume falarem isso. 

— Lorde Gendry Baratheon, Primeiro de Seu Nome, de Ponta Tempestade. — Respondeu o outro, gritando. 

Por mais de já ter sido avisado que o outro viria, Sor Donnel desconfiou pelo mesmo ter chegado com quase 3 semanas de antecedência, por isso teve de explicar detalhadamente o óbvio: não poderia passar pelas Terras da Coroa devido a rivalidade atual entre os reinos, então decidiu percorrer o caminho pelo mar e como o navio não para — diferente dos cavalos que precisam descansar — chegaram antecipadamente. Após ser permitido sua entrada, começou a subir a Trilha de Cabras, um trecho traiçoeiro e íngreme, com forte ventania. Antes de conseguir de fato chegar ao Ninho da Águia teria de passar por outros três castelos: Pedra, Neve e Céu. O primeiro castelo. O caminho até ele é cercado de florestas. Possui um imenso portão de ferro. As muralhas de pedra possuem espetos de ferro, e há duas grossas torres sobre a fortaleza principal. O segundo castelo. A trilha até ele é mais íngreme do que aquela até Pedra. Consiste de uma torre fortificada, uma construção de madeira, e um estábulo atrás de uma baixa muralha de pedra crua. Fica incrustada na Lança do Gigante para poder comandar todo o caminho entre Pedra e Neve. O terceiro castelo. O caminho até ele é traiçoeiro. É aberto ao vento e os degraus estão rachados e quebrados por congelarem constantemente. Céu é um alta muralha de rocha crua na forma de um crescente, erguida na encosta da montanha. Dentro do castelo se localizam diversas rampas e pedregulhos de todos os tamanhos, prontos para serem atirados trilha abaixo, ou até mesmo para causarem uma pequena avalanche. Há uma caverna com um salão natural grande, estábulos e suprimentos. Existem corrimãos esculpidos nas rochas, que levam até o Ninho.

  
  


— Lorde Baratheon está aqui, vossa majestade. — Pronunciou Sharra, entrando no quarto em que a ruiva se aprontava. 

— O que? — Ellyn não esperava que ele fosse chegar 3 semanas antes do esperado, havia marcado uma reunião urgente com a guarda real de Riverrun e precisava viajar. 

Caminhou até a Câmara Crescente, um salão de recepções onde se deparou com o homem de pouco mais de 32 anos que não via desde seu casamento com Robin; havia deixado o cabelo crescer e as olheiras de ficar horas acordado estudando com seu meistre estavam começando a transparecer e o número de cicatrizes também havia aumentado. Por outro lado, ele encarou Ellyn desacreditado sobre como uma única pessoa, daquele tamanho e tão destemida conseguiu mudar sua região de uma só vez — mas veja com quem ele casou, é plausível ele admirar mulheres assim. Se aproximaram e deram um abraço casual. 

— Não esperava que viesse tão cedo. — Fez uma rápida observação mas logo tornou a falar. — Você deve ter vindo de barco então.

— Sim... Quer dizer, como você sabe? — Em sua face estava expressa extrema confusão. 

— Ora. Cavalos precisam descansar, não? Então você pode ter vindo de navio, dependendo do tripulante ele pode ser rápido até demais. — Por incrível que pareça, ela havia pensado em tudo isso sozinha. — Deveria ter previsto que você faria isso já que não pode passar pelas Terras da Coroa enquanto estiver comigo. Não deveria ter marcado a reunião com a guarda real das Terras Fluviais. — Gendry tentou falar mas foi interrompido por ela. — Eu sinto muito mas não posso desmarcar, são decisões críticas. 

— Posso ir com você.

Ellyn respirou fundo avaliando os prós e contras de ter sua companhia durante uma viagem política. Por mais que tivesse declarado lealdade a Bran, sabia que era apenas algo burocrático por ele ser seu cunhado pois caso o contrário não correria o risco de ir visitá-la. Por outro lado, também pensou o quão maçante seria ir do Ninho da Águia a Riverrun sozinha já que seu marido estaria cuidando do exército do Vale após ela tê-la mandado, talvez conversar com seu possível aliado seria de bem. 

— Você pode descansar hoje, Aia Daflyn irá levá-lo ao seu quarto. Partiremos amanhã.

ೋ❥•❀•❁•❀•❥ೋ

A roupa de Ellyn variava em cada viagem mas em quase 100 por cento das vezes tinha detalhe de escamas ou algo que remetia a peixes. De fato nunca esqueceu de sua origem e para Robin pouco lhe importava se a mesma quisesse independência e ainda se importasse com as Terras antes do casamento, para ele isso apenas mostrava o quanto ela era uma pessoa que então pensava apenas na nobreza, ela queria ajudar. Mesmo que fosse viajar dentro de uma carruagem, preferiu usar roupas de montaria para caso algo acontecesse. 

— Você era um bastardo durante o governo dos Baratheon, quer dizer, Lannister. Não? Você não pertencia a nenhuma família real... — Falou se referindo a Edric Storm, outro bastardo do Rei Robert mas que por descender de uma família nobre por parte de mãe, acabou morando junto à realeza.

— Sim. Nasci na Baixada das Pulgas. — Pronunciou não percebendo o rumo que a conversa tomaria.

— Como era lá? O que você mudaria? — A ruiva bradou e sentiu os olhos do outro brilharem em si.

Gendry jamais pensou que uma grande lady estaria falando com ele e tentando resolver os problemas das pessoas pobres. Milhares de pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça sobre o que dizer, ao mesmo tempo ainda remoía os sentimentos de seu passado.

— Bom, na verdade eu tive uma vida melhor do que muitas pessoas que eu conheci. Eu consegui um trabalho, conseguia me sustentar. Diversos amigos meus morreram por nada... apenas porque a saúde não é para todo mundo. — Respirou fundo, olhando para a janela enquanto a vegetação passava.

— Meistres e Curandeiros de livre circulação? Isso ajudaria? — Os olhos do outro voltaram a encará-la.

— E de onde você tiraria esse dinheiro? — Por mais de ser uma boa ideia, não queria que ela começasse a cobrar impostos exacerbados da população.

— Se existem mais pessoas, digo, se eles vivessem mais... os impostos vão para pagar isso, não precisaria aumentá-los. — Aquela era uma ideia magnífica. Por que ninguém havia feito isso antes? Era claro o porque mas todos ainda se recusavam a acreditar nisso até que fosse falado em voz alta. 

— Como Bran nunca fez isso? 

— Algumas pessoas estão mais focadas em manter a “roda” do que ver o bem de seu povo. E se você muda... eles te vêem como ruim. 

Foi uma questão de segundos até que sentiram a carruagem parar bruscamente. Ellyn quase caiu mas o atrito de seu pé com o chão da carruagem a impediu, com certeza havia assustado com esse ato mas antes mesmo que pudesse falar “O que aconteceu?” ou “Por que paramos?”, ouviu gritos vindo do lado de fora. Alguns poucos barulhos de metal também eram ouvidos, o que significa que estavam batalhando com suas espadas. Existem poucos momentos na vida de uma pessoa em que ela consegue ver a vida passar diante de seus olhos, então ela se pergunta: “É isso? Eu vou morrer? Agora? Eu fiz tudo o que poderia ter feito para o bem do meu povo? Por que eles se revoltaram? Eu falei que amava o Robin essa manhã?”. De fato, ela havia falado que o amava pois não conseguiria viver um dia sem expressar seu amor por ele. Seus sentidos já estavam um pouco mais sensíveis e quando a carruagem começou a balançar, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e sua respiração ofegar com os gritos dos Homens da Montanha atacando

— O que é isso? — Gendry falou ao ver um líquido vermelho encostar em seu pé. Em uma segunda olhada conseguiu perceber que o líquido vinha de de Ellyn.

— Eu to perdendo meu filho. — Sua voz era monótona, não que ela não se importasse mas sim porque estava em tanto choque que não conseguiu absorver a informação direito. 

Gendry respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta da carruagem e sair. Começou a combater um deles é os outros acabaram saindo correndo. Percebeu as armas que usavam e lembrou do que seu meistre havia lhe ensinado... aquilo não estava certo, nunca haveriam conseguido forjar aquilo sem ajuda de alguém. Havia algo errado em tudo aquilo. 

ೋ❥•❀•❁•❀•❥ೋ

Meistre Colemon examinava Ellyn. Ainda não havia uma pesquisa que comprovasse o porque e como aquilo acontecia com ela, a explicação mais plausível para a época era que por Minisa tê-la tido muito tardiamente, poderia ser infértil — já que o casamento entre parentes era algo normal e pelo menos até então não gerava impossibilidades, como visto com Cersei. Não era sempre que seu útero conseguia expelir todos os resíduos que o aborto espontâneo causava, então ela apenas deitava em sua cama olhando para o teto enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por sua bochecha. Desejava acordar no outro dia e aquilo tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho: tivesse terminado a viagem com segurança e não tivesse tido que regressar ao Ninho da Águia... e ainda estivesse grávida. 

Numa das outras salas, Robin sentava-se em uma das cadeiras de um segundo quarto da torre. Em sua frente haviam bolinhos e um tipo diferente de vinho, mas ele estava preocupado demais com seu amor para conseguir comer qualquer uma daquelas coisas. Gendry chegou um pouco depois e se sentou ao seu lado; não havia conversado de fato com ele, apenas com Ellyn, mas já estava preocupado com a situação dos dois. 

— Ela vai ficar bem? — Tentou iniciar a conversa.

— Sim. Ela é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço. — Robin pronunciou monotonamente mas em seguida levantou seu olhar até o lorde. — Ela já perdeu outros bebês, mas ela se recuperou logo. — Respirou fundo e levou sua mão a boca, pensando nas palavras que diria ao outro. — Teve uma vez que pensamos que conseguiríamos: havia chegado a 9 meses de gravidez, ela estava tão ansiosa que nem chegou a sentir dor no parto mas... o nariz dele era achatado demais e acabou levando problemas respiratórios. Ela ficou segurando ele e não deixou nenhuma outra pessoa tocar nele, até o rostinho dele ficar azulado e a pele tão fria quanto gelo. Ela não queria deixá-lo ir, era o filho dela.... A gente nunca teve muita sorte com isso, ela sempre acaba perdendo os bebês ou eles nascem mortos. 

Sem deixar que o lorde respondesse, segurou a taça e virou-a inteira para dentro. Era demais para digerir: seu reino estava ficando independente e com isso, a saúde de sua esposa estava em jogo. 

— Rei Arryn. Sua rainha deseja vê-lo. — Uma das aias vejo o avisar, assim que Maistre Colemon havia acabado de limpar seu útero. 

Robin levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado e caminhou até o quarto, conseguiu ver que ela estava deitada de lado na cama, em posição fetal. Imaginou que estivesse chorando então não quis fazer nenhum barulho ou falar nada que a incomodasse — afinal, esse momento era dela — e se juntou a ela, abraçando-a por trás. 

— Eu vou arrancar a cabeça de quem quer que seja que tenha vazado a informação de que eu iria para Riverrun e vou jogar pela porta da lua. — Ela respirou fundo, segurando a mão dele. — Foi tudo armado. 

— Como assim? — Ele questionou incrédulo.

— As armas. Eles não poderiam ter aquelas armas... alguém mandou para eles. Temos um informante dentro do castelo que me quer morta. — Como ninguém sabia que a mesma estava grávida além de Colemon e Robin, então provavelmente aquele ataque era justamente para matá-la. — Só precisamos saber se o informante trabalha para o Rei Bran ou se trabalha contra mim... mas ele com certeza é daqui, caso o contrário não saberia quem era o único grupo opositor a mim. 

  
  



End file.
